


Black Leather

by Miss_Fandoms_Shakespeare



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: I cant write smut im sorry, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, johnny agrees, mild crossdressing, taeil looks damn fine, this was supposed to be much shorter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Fandoms_Shakespeare/pseuds/Miss_Fandoms_Shakespeare
Summary: Taeil has a secret. Not necessarily a bad one, but a secret nonetheless. And he intends for it to stay that way, at least until Johnny finds out and chooses to indulge him.(Aka Taeil likes pretty skirts and feelings sexy and Johnny just agrees that Taeil is very very sexy)





	Black Leather

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my girl @norenmin-enthusiast!! I love you Eve!!
> 
> asdfghjkl; i can't write smut guys I'm sorry if this is hella bad. This is unbeta'd and I think the ending is too rushed. But whatever, I hope yall enjoy!!

Taeil didn’t really think of it as a dirty secret, per say, but he wouldn’t bring it up in a conversation. It wasn’t because Taeil thought his bandmates wouldn’t support him, no, Taeil was sure they’d not even blink twice. And it wasn’t like their stylists had dipped into the “androgyn” category for members in several comebacks, hell they’d all been in skirts during Fire Truck promotions, although it was usually for members like Ten or Taeyong or Sicheng, members who were lithe and small and already had a feminine sort of beauty. Honestly, Taeil never really stood out in comebacks or stages. He didn’t get cool hair or unusual clothes. Chain was the first time his stylist did something bold and Taeil loved it. The undercut was attractive and he’d been allowed to choose the pattern shaved into it. The hairdresser hadn’t even glanced up when Taeil showed her an image of a woman with that pattern. She just nodded, pinned the picture to the mirror for reference, and swept the cape around his shoulders.

So, no, Taeil wasn’t ashamed of his habit, didn’t think of it as “weird” or “wrong” and he didn’t think anyone who knew him would care. Hell, he’d been Belle for Halloween. Taeil just sometimes worried that the company might care. And he did so little already in songs, Haechan can hit his high notes, Doyoung’s voice was smoother, Jaehyun had better visuals, everyone could dance better, especially Yuta, Sicheng, and Johnny. And therefore Taeil made sure he was alone in the dorms, made sure he wasn’t followed by anyone when he went shopping, not even his favorite manager, a young woman who’d actually auditioned for SM herself, but couldn’t make the cut. She was the only person who actually knew, she took a guess when Taeil asked her where she got the skirt she was wearing one day. But Taeil trusted her and she promised not to tell a soul. Promised to tell no one that Taeil loved to dress in traditionally female clothes.

Today Yuta and Sicheng had a photo shoot scheduled for many hours, and Taeil had a day off. He’d been having pain in his throat for a few days so he was allowed to take a day to rest up. It meant his room would be perfectly empty for the next four hours and Taeil almost eagerly opened the drawer in the bottom of his wardrobe and pulled out his newest purchase, a gorgeous black leather skirt. It matched the harness he wore in a performance of black on black, which he had after charming one of the stylists. Taeil dug around his regular clothes for a fitted white button up and found a favorite of his. The shirt had pearly buttons and thin silver pinstripes running vertically. Taeil stripped out of the joggers and tee he’d worn around all day and went through the process of pulling on the shirt and skirt slowly. He took time to match each button to the right hole, got all the buckles on the harness in place, fitted the skirt on his hips in the best place. He looked at himself in the mirror and imagined himself in classy black pumps, no, thigh-high suede heeled boots. Yeah, that’s what this was missing. Boots that added to his height and made the skin visible between the flirty hem of the skirt and the tall boots even more enticing. Taeil imagined the boots with this outfit and the blue lenses from the Chain music video (oh how Taeil had loved how those looked with his hair) and fake diamond studs and…the makeup from Black on Black. Perfect. He would look so good. Taeil made a note to buy the boots and earrings next time people went out and he could slip away. He’d been watching the makeup artists closely for a few months, Taeil could do the makeup himself. And members wore their lenses around after a shoot all the time. Taeil looked around his closet and settled for low black ankle boots that he’d worn in Black on Black. Taeil chuckled to himself when the thought crossed his mind that the leather-dom vibe that song had seemed to really draw him in. He was checking himself out again, running his hands down his chest. He looked good.

Just as Taeil was about to take a spin the door opened and Taeil let out a shriek of surprise. This prompted whoever opened the door to also call out in surprise. Taeil recognized the voice as Johnny’s and felt his face go bright red in seconds. Johnny blinked once, twice, three times as he took in Taeil, who was frozen still in shock. Taeil could feel Johnny’s eyes on his body, traveling down his torso to his feet and back up his legs, lingering at his hips, and crawling so slowly to his face. Their eyes met and Taeil swallowed loudly, unable to get enough air in his lungs. Because the look on Johnny’s face was not one of disgust, or even really complete surprise. It was one of want. The dorms were small, and the mirror was mere feet from the doorway. Taeil stared into Johnny’s eyes and felt something stirr in his stomach as he watched the pupils blow wide. Oh god was that hot. Taeil opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out as Johnny’s eyes immediately flicked to Taeil’s lips. Finally, the silence was broken by Johnny.

“So, um, Taeyong wanted to know, um,” Johnny started, but he couldn’t seem to finish his sentence. Taeil empathized. No matter how hard he tried he couldn’t form words. Taeil had always had a thing for Johnny. How tall he was, the accent in his voice when he spoke, how deep his voice got in English, how good he was at dancing, how hard he worked. And Taeil liked getting attention. He preened under praises and being in the spotlight. And right now all of Johnny’s attention is on him. Taeil licked his lips and raised a brow. He was curious to see how this played out. Taeil didn’t really have any expectations. He was down for whichever way the wind blew, however, there was a lot of blood heading south right now so Taeil would appreciate if the winds blew them that way. Taeil was not, however, expecting Johnny to surge forward and pin Taeil to the nearest wall in two strides. That one was a surprise. But Johnny’s hips brushed his and oh okay that felt good like really good. Taeil didn’t even realize he’d moaned until Johnny inhaled sharply. “Is this, okay?” Johnny asked, voice an octave lower than usual. Taeil nodded and choked out a “yes, yes please” and without any other warning, Johnny’s lips were on his.

Kissing Johnny was like drowning in fire. His lips were soft and pillowy but he was kissing Taeil with so much fire and passion and heat and Taeil was lost in it. Taeil’s lips part in seconds and Johnny wastes no time in licking into Taeil’s mouth. And dear lord did Johnny taste good. Minty and musky and his tongue seemed to know just where Taeil needed stimulation. When Johnny groaned into Taeil’s mouth before pulling back slightly for air, a thin string of saliva connecting their lips, Taeil almost collapsed to the ground. Johnny chuckled darkly and Taeil’s knees really did give out then, he remained upright by Johnny’s hands on his hip and wrists alone. Johnny chuckled again and kissed Taeil again, this time slower, but deeper, with more purpose. He guided Taeil off the wall and walked them to Taeil’s bed without breaking the kiss. With a gentle push Taeil found himself sprawled on his back, Johnny looming over him. By now Taeil was fully hard and leaking into the tight black briefs he was wearing. But he smirked smugly when he saw how quick the rise and fall of Johnny’s chest was and how tight his pants seemed. The smirk seemed to only wind Johnny up further because he growled as he pulled off his sweatshirt to reveal a toned, bare chest. Taeil gasped, eyes tracing the lines of muscle along Johnny’s chest. It was now Johnny’s turn to smirk as he lowered himself down between Taeil’s legs so they rested chest-to-chest. Taeil immediately ran his hands along Johnny’s torso. The taller chuckled and licked his lips.

“Like what you see?” he teased and Taeil just nodded, a small whimper coming from his throat. Johnny smoothed one hand down Taeil’s side before squeezing his hip. “You’re so gorgeous in this skirt. Jesus, Taeil-hyung, you’re always good looking but this…” Johnny trailed off and Taeil fought the urge to just melt. Taeil knew he lowkey had a praise kink but Johnny was saying all the right things and his presence was just overwhelming and his hands were so big and warm and sliding up his thighs, oh wow okay this man has no hesitation. Johnny snickered and Taeil realized he’d said that last bit out loud. His face got even redder and he tried to cover it with his hands but was stopped by Johnny gathering his wrists and pinning them up over his head. “Don’t hide, you’re so cute when you blush.” Taeil whimpered loudly, hips twitching at the praise, seeking the warmth of Johnny, so close he could practically feel it. Johnny’s eyes went dark as he realized exactly what got Taeil going. “You like that? Me telling you how stunning you are in such a short skirt? How handsome you look right now already blissed out without even being touched?” Taeil whines loudly and tugged at his wrists, half attempting to free them. Johnny chuckled and Taeil thought he might faint as Johnny’s free hand slid up his thigh higher and higher until long fingers were tracing his waistband. Taeil whimpered and bucked his hips, desperate for a touch where he needed it. But Johnny just pinched the waistband and roughly tugged it down, pulling Taeil’s briefs off. The show of strength made a pulse of precome spill from his cock. Taeil had half a thought about spoiling his new skirt, but the feeling of Johnny’s breath on his lips pushed the thought from his head before it even finished being formed. They kissed, long and slow and sloppy. Johnny groaned into it and Taeil just kissed back harder. They parted to breath, panting heavily. “God, Taeil-hyung, like this, all dolled up and in a fucking harness,” Johnny’s hand came to trace along the edges of the leather on Taeil’s chest, “do you even know how good you look? I could get off just looking at you like this, fuck.” The words were breathless and heady and Taeil surged to the point where he was so hard it hurt.

“Johnny, Johnny, ah, please.” He whined, needy and high-pitched. Johnny let out a low groan.

“Do you, ah fuck” Johnny cut himself off as Taeil’s hips ground up, searching for any kind of stimulation. Johnny shook his head to clear it. “Do you have lube?” Taeil felt his face color an even darker red, but he nodded.

“Under my pillow, on the left side, by the wall.” He admitted, almost too hot and bothered to be embarrassed. But Johnny shot him a curious look, and there it was the embarrassment he almost managed to avoid. Look, it wasn’t like Taeil always got off when he dressed up, but he’d have the room to himself and it’d been awhile since he’d gotten anything better than a hurried jerk in the shower. Oh dear heavens was this so much better. Johnny had apparently found the lube, because Taeil was brought out of his thoughts when a cool, slick finger pressed against his entrance.

“This still okay?” Johnny asked hesitantly, eyes boring into Taeil’s. He nodded and without much preamble that finger was no longer adding and subtracting pressure, but was rather pushing in. Taeil gasped loudly in surprise and Johnny froze. “I’m sorry, does it hurt?”

Taeil shook his head frantically. “No, no. G-good.” He couldn’t find enough words to make a full sentence. But as Johnny wiggled the finger slightly Taeil felt himself relaxing and letting the initial discomfort fade into pure, fiery pleasure. Johnny released his hands, choosing to use his spare hand to rub hot circles into Taeil’s thigh as he fingered him open slowly, making out all the while. Taeil was on cloud nine, floating, yet grounded whenever Johnny hit a sensitive spot, in him, along his thigh, on his neck. Taeil was almost starting to worry about just coming untouched. It wouldn’t be the first time… but just as he was starting to think seriously about asking Johnny to slow down their mouths were parted and the fingers inside Taeil were pulled out. Taeil whined loudly at the sudden loss of sensation. Johnny chuckled darkly.

“Impatient are we? Easy there baby, just getting a condom. We don’t want you coming before I get a chance to fuck you do we?” Johnny teases and Taeil thinks dying right now would be okay. He would be satisfied, honestly. He lived a good life. Got into a mega idol corporation, debuted, was about to get dicked by the hottest man on the planet while in a skirt and leather harness. Oh my god, he’s still fully dressed. Johnny laughs again. Dammit he was talking aloud.

“Of course you’re still in that get up baby, you’re too damn delicious like that to strip you.” Taeil thought he might die now. He whined and bucked his hips a little, hands gripping tightly at the pillow. He knew he could probably lower his arms, but Johnny seemed to like him all spread out and so he’d leave them up by his head. Once again he got caught up in his thoughts, and was broken out by the feeling of something hot, slick, and blunt pressing against his entrance. “Ready baby?” Johnny asked.

“Please, please, Johnny, need it now.” Taeil rambled, so close to getting what was going to be the best dicking of his life. Johnny groaned, sweatpants barely down his hips and then he pressed in slowly. Taeil could feel every inch slide in, the pressure almost too good to be true.

They both groaned loudly, didn’t hear the creak of the door opening. They did however hear the high scream of “My eyes! Holy shit!” that came from Taeyong. All three men froze in place, Johnny and Taeil snapping their heads to look at a furiously red Taeyong, who had squeezed his eyes shut.

“Tae-” Johnny started, still most of the way in Taeil but he was cut off.

“Not. A. Word. I’m just going to close this door and then scrub my mind a million times.” Taeyong said, voice surprisingly steady. He then proceeded to run from the room, slamming the door behind him. Johnny and Taeil looked at each other for a beat before breaking into awkward giggles, the mood completely gone.

“Oh my god,” Taeil choked out between laughing fits. “His face.” Johnny nodded, also laughing hysterically. They eventually stopped laughing, dying off into pants and goofy smiles. Then their eyes met and Johnny shifted slightly and Taeil realized that in their laughing fit neither of them got any less turned on. Johnny seemed to realize this as his eyes went dark again.

“So where were we? I was about to fuck you into next week, correct baby?” Johnny asked, voice raspy and low and the mood that had dispersed came back tenfold. Taeil gasped softly when Johnny pushed all the way in, the pressure perfect and pleasure overwhelming. There was a bit of a sting, but Johnny’s other hand was applying soothing pressure to Taeil’s hip and the sting soon faded. After a few heavy breaths Johnny rolled his hips and they both choked on gasps. Johnny set a rhythm that started slow and deep, hitting along every nerve ending, leaving Taeil gasping and writhing against the sheets. But soon Johnny’s patience broke and his hips thrust faster and faster until skin hitting skin could be heard-and felt-and the only other sounds were impossibly heavy breaths and scattered cursing. Apparently perfect, prim Taeil cussed like a sailor when someone was giving him the best possible dicking of his entire existence. The tension built and built and with a final “fuck” Taeil reached down, gave himself two, three hard strokes, and was then coming, hot and hard. Johnny let out a keening groan and thrust into Taeil without rhythm, seeking his own release with animalistic energy. Taeil whimpered from the oversensitivity but pushed his hips against Johnny’s to help the other. And with a low, dragging moan Johnny came, hips giving a few aborted thrusts to work himself through it. And then both sat still, panting like they had run through dances for an hour. Johnny pulled out they both winced. Johnny removed the condom, grabbed a few tissues, cleaned them both up before collapsing next to Taeil. A silence spreads between the two, quickly becoming awkward as what just transpired finally set in.

“Oh my fuck..” Taeil said, burying his face in his hands. “I can never leave this room…” he whined and Johnny chuckled slightly, pulling the other to his chest.

“It’s okay. I won’t tell anyone about the skirt if you don’t want me to.” Johnny said gently, pausing for a beat before adding, “Which is quite possibly the hottest possible kink you could have honestly, like damn son you look fine!” Taeil groaned and buried his face in Johnny’s chest.

“First off, do not ever call me ‘son’ again, especially not after you fucked me into another dimension.” Both of them blushed at this. “Second off, I was even thinking about that. I was thinking more about how I can never look Taeyong in the eyes again.” Taeil looked up at Johnny’s face and were he less embarrassed himself he would have cackled at how quickly the blood drained from the other’s cheeks.

“Oh holy fucking shit I forgot.” Johnny whispered, clearly horrified. “Jaehyun’s in the dorm too, and Taeyong definitely told him…” Taeil felt the blood rush to his own cheeks.

“Oh my god…” he ended on a whine, before taking a deep breath. “Well, unless we want Sicheng and Yuta to walk in as well we should get up. C’mon, let go of me.” Taeil sighed, and Johnny released his waist so they could both stand up. Taeil turned his back to Johnny and quickly stripped from his outfit, putting the skirt in a special bag to wash later, and pulling on old joggers and a SMRookies shirt from a few years ago. When he turned around Johnny was fully dressed and looked a little more put together. Taeil took a long breath before turning to leave, but before he could even take a step Johnny grabbed his wrist.

“Um, Taeil-hyung, this is probably a little late for this, but um,” Johnny’s eyes shifted around, not meeting Taeil’s. He looked uncomfortable, but he continued. “You don’t have to feel the same way, but this wasn’t just a random, uh, thing for me, at least.” Johnny paused and Taeil was confused. Was Johnny saying…..

“Johnny,” Taeil started.

“Hyung, wait, uh, I’m trying to say I like you more than platonically, you know? ANd you don’t have to feel the same or anything I just wanted to tell you.” Johnny cut him off. Taeil softened inside. He has always had a soft spot for Johnny, crushed on him big time in their trainee days, he could definitely see himself falling for him again.

“Johnny, I’m not sure how I feel exactly right now, but I think it’s definitely more than friendly, okay?” Taeil tried to convey what he was feeling through squeezing Johnny’s hand gently. Johnny gave a small smile.

“Okay. We’ll take it slow.” Johnny said and Taeil nodded. The two took a breath and then stepped out of the room and walked to the common area.

BONUS:

Taeyong walked into the living room. He sat down and then opened his mouth and let out a single, long scream. Jaehyun came rushing out. “Tae! Babe, whats wrong?” He sat down, very confused. Taeyong looked calmly into Jaehyun’s eyes.

“I just saw Johnny’s dick well up Taeil’s ass and I can never unsee it.”

Jaehyun blinked twice then screamed too.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked that! If so, please drop a kudos or a comment, they really make me happy!


End file.
